


Good things come in threes

by quietude_et_douceur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietude_et_douceur/pseuds/quietude_et_douceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has just given birth to their first child when Arthur gets him pregnant again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good things come in threes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/32553.html?thread=33774121#t33774121) KMM prompt.

"Has it been three minutes yet?"

Arthur sighed and checked his watch for the third time in two minutes.

"No, Merlin, it's only been thirty seconds since you last asked. You need to wait another minute now."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just – I'm so nervous. What if it's positive?"

Arthur looked at the little plastic stick Merlin was holding in his hands as he fidgeted. They were in the bathroom, Arthur leaning against the sink while Merlin paced, during a rare moment of peace as their one-month-old son, Alex, slept in the room down the hall. Merlin had taken a pregnancy test after he'd started experiencing symptoms a lot like those he'd experienced when pregnant with their son, especially morning sickness and tender breasts that weren't because he was breastfeeding.

"It won't be Merlin, you're just being paranoid."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You've only just given birth, you can't be pregnant again already."

Merlin stopped pacing and stood right in front of Arthur. Arthur reached out and pulled him so that he was standing between his thighs and put his hands on Merlin's waist.

"Stop worrying, Merlin. It's going to be just fine."

Arthur's watch beeped then, signalling the end of the three-minute wait. Merlin looked at the stick and went pale.

"Well?"

Merlin grabbed the box the stick had come in and turned it to read the instructions. Arthur could feel him tremble in his arms. Arthur held his breath in anticipation, he hoped Merlin wasn't pregnant again – neither of them were ready to go through that experience again – yet a small part of him, the part that had found Merlin's pregnant body irresistible, wanted Merlin to be pregnant again, already missing the way his belly looked, swollen with new life.

Merlin's knees buckled under him and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist tightly, burying his face in the crease of Arthur's thigh. "Not pregnant," he breathed, relieved. He could feel the tension and worry bleed from Merlin's body. "Arthur, I'm not pregnant."

Arthur stroked Merlin's hair tenderly, murmuring sweet nothings, as he tried to ignore the disappointment at the fact that Merlin wasn't pregnant. It was for the best.

**

But the symptoms didn't go away. One month later, Merlin was still experiencing what could only be called morning sickness, and he was grumpy and achy, just like he'd been in his first trimester.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the doctor's," Arthur said, cradling their baby as Merlin joined them in the lounge after being sick.

Merlin almost collapsed onto the couch. "There's nothing wrong with me," he said.

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur warned. "You've been sick every morning this month. Either there's something wrong or you're –"

"Don't say it," Merlin snapped, interrupting him. "I can't be pregnant, the test said I'm not."

"Tests can be wrong, Merlin," Arthur pointed out. "Remember, once a test said you were pregnant when you weren't. There's no reason you can't be pregnant."

Merlin was quiet for a long moment. When Arthur looked at him, tearing his eyes away from their precious, darling boy, he saw that Merlin was curled up on his side and his shoulders were shaking.

"Merlin," he murmured. He went to sit next to Merlin, not quite sure what to say to stop his tears. He balanced Alex in one arm and placed the other on Merlin's shoulder, gently stroking it with his thumb.

"I can't be pregnant," Merlin finally gasped. "I can't, I'm not ready."

"You're having mood swings, Merlin," Arthur said gently. "Let's just get you to the doctor's and see, ok?"

They both stayed there in silence for a long while, guilt warring with absolute pride and happiness inside Arthur as he tried not to get too attached to the fact that Merlin may be pregnant again.

**

After lunch, and once Merlin had fed their son, Arthur slowly and lovingly bundled his son and husband in the car. Ever since Merlin had announced his first pregnancy, Arthur had been trying hard to be more hands on in showing his affection. Merlin had been very insecure for most of his pregnancy and had needed more than Arthur's subtle fondness. And there was something about the fact that Merlin might be pregnant, something that made him feel protective and made him want to shield Merlin from the world.

He quickly glanced at Merlin's belly, trying not to think of what he had looked like just before giving birth, all round and glowing. Currently, Merlin still had a little belly from his last pregnancy, desperately resisting Merlin's attempts to get rid of it. Arthur thought it was cute. Merlin, on the other hand...

Still, Arthur reasoned as he buckled his seat belt, even if Merlin wasn't pregnant now, they both knew that he would be pregnant again eventually, maybe even as soon as next year. He could wait.

"Alright?" he asked Merlin, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.

Merlin just shrugged. "Let's just get this over with," he replied. Arthur didn't press the issue, he knew Merlin was anxious.

Half an hour later, Merlin was lying on an examination table as the doctor performed an ultrasound. Arthur was standing right next to him, one hand holding Merlin's while he held their son in his other arm. He just couldn't get enough of his son and wasn't looking forward to going back to work in a few days.

Merlin was tense, anxiously waiting for the doctor to say anything. What if he wasn't pregnant, what if –

"Well, Merlin," the doctor finally said, interrupting Arthur's worry, "it would seem that you are pregnant again. Congratulations!"

Merlin sighed and Arthur squeezed his hand in sympathy. They'd both been expecting that answer ever since Merlin had called to make the appointment. He was so happy, he definitely wanted this baby and he couldn't wait until Merlin started showing again, but part of him was overwhelmed, scared even. Taking care of Alex was a lot of work and it was terrifying, how were they going to manage a second baby?

He looked at the screen. Even though Merlin had recently been pregnant and had had several ultrasounds, he still couldn't make anything out on the screen if the doctor didn't point it out. He wasn't quite sure why the doctor wasn't done with the ultrasound though. There couldn't much to see at this stage after all.

"Is everything all right?" he asked. That had to be it, there was something wrong with their baby and he was probably going to tell them to consider getting an abortion.

"No, nothing's wrong, don't worry," the doctor said in a soothing tone he had probably perfected over the years. "I was just making sure you were just carrying twins, that's all."

Arthur's heart was racing. Twins? He dropped Merlin's hand in shock. Part of him was over the moon at the news, giddy with the thought that Merlin was carrying not one, but two babies. Another part of him, however, just felt cold in shock and fear. Alex was a handful enough on his own, and Arthur knew that caring for another child at the same time would be tough, but twins? How on earth were they going to manage that?

"Twins? Are you sure?" Merlin asked weakly. He sounded even more shocked than Arthur.

"Oh, quite sure. You are definitely pregnant with twins." He handed Merlin some paper towels so that he could clean the gel off his belly and went to sit down behind his desk. "You'll find that carrying twins isn't too different from what you've just experienced with little Alex, but obviously there will be some differences. I have a book somewhere in here that ought to help you prepare for what's to come..."

**

A few hours later, Merlin was propped up on the couch watching a rotten film on the telly while he fed Alex when Arthur joined him in the living room. As soon as they'd got home, Arthur had excused himself, mumbling something about a headache and needing to think. Merlin had seemed so calm on the way back, one hand tentatively resting on his stomach _where twins were growing at that very moment_. Arthur was anything but calm. It had taken all his energy to focus on the drive home, not wanting to get his beloved husband and child in an accident, but he had no idea what to think.

He'd lain back on their bed and thought about it long and hard. Merlin was pregnant, and that was always a good thing in Arthur's opinion. Yes, he had only given birth not two months ago, and their son was a newborn baby, but by the time Merlin gave birth, their son would be ten months old, almost a year old! They probably would have managed if Merlin was only carrying one baby, but twins? He barely felt like they were managing now, with one baby. Even though he wanted a large family, compensation for his own lonely childhood with a cold, distant father, he wasn't sure this was the way to go about it. What if they were overwhelmed and failed all three of their children? Arthur didn't think he could cope with that.

Despite his misgivings and his fears, part of him still wanted Merlin to keep the twins. Not just because he wanted to see Merlin go through pregnancy again – that would have happened again soon enough anyway, both of them wanted to have at least another child – but because he wasn't sure he'd be able to bear it if Merlin were to have an abortion.

Eventually, he came to the conclusion that he wanted the children if Merlin wanted them. He loved seeing Merlin's body swell with new life, but only if it was something Merlin wanted too. Merlin had made it more than clear during his first pregnancy that since _he_ was the one carrying their child, he was the one who got to decide in the end, but he would always welcome Arthur's thoughts and opinion.

Finally, he went to rejoin his husband and child, he'd been away from them for too long. He'd never thought he'd ever love anyone to the point that he'd miss them even if they were only apart for a few hours.

"Feeling any better?" Merlin asked. Just then, Alex pulled off his nipple and Merlin cradled him against his shoulder to burp him.

"Sorry." He felt guilty for leaving Merlin alone to deal with their son for this long, especially since he also had to deal with the news they'd just received.

"It's ok, it's a lot to take in." Merlin was using that cold, distant tone of voice that told Arthur that he was upset, probably worried too. After all, he was pregnant again.

"How did this even happen?" Arthur asked, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I don't know, Arthur. Let me think," Merlin snapped, glaring at his useless husband. Arthur winced, he probably should have phrased that differently. "Maybe it has something to do with that time you fucked me on the couch without a condom because you were too impatient to fetch one from our bedroom?"

"Don't be silly Merlin, you know what I mean," Arthur replied harshly. He regretted it instantly when he saw Merlin's eyes glisten with tears. Mood swings made his moods unpredictable, and even though he knew it wasn't his fault, not really, Arthur still didn't like it when Merlin cried. "How are you pregnant again? I thought you couldn't become pregnant again until a few months after giving birth."

"How should I know?" Merlin was rocking Alex in his arms to keep his voice low to not upset their son.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know, Merlin. I just don't know."

"What should we do?" Merlin asked in a small voice. He sounded scared, terrified even. Arthur sat down next to him on the couch and pulled him close, rubbing Merlin's belly soothingly. He tried not to focus on the thought that soon, Merlin's belly was going to start swelling again.

"I don't know, do you even want to keep them?"

"What about you?" Merlin asked back.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know me, Merlin. I've always wanted a big family. The question is, do you think you'll manage?"

Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "I should say no, shouldn't I..."

"Merlin..."

"I – Yes. Let's do this."

"Are you sure?" Arthur had to ask, he needed to know that Merlin really wanted this for himself before he let himself get excited about Merlin's pregnancy.

"No," he said shakily. "But I want this. I want to give you the family you've always dreamt of. Besides, you're filthy rich so we don't need to worry about providing for them. And it'll be a learning experience. Maybe next time we'll have a good reason to remember to use protection."

**

Merlin was entering his third month and was already starting to show, much to Arthur's delight. Three months into his last pregnancy and Merlin had been as flat as ever, the only thing betraying his pregnancy being his symptoms. He'd really only started showing late into his fifth month, and it hadn't been until his sixth month that his pregnancy had become visible beneath his clothes. From then on, it had been very hard for Arthur to keep his hands off his husband's body, and, more often that not, he didn't try to resist his urges very hard. Merlin certainly hadn't complained – his pregnancy had made him almost insatiable.

Currently, Merlin was napping on the couch next to him, curled onto his side. Even though his morning sickness was gone, he was still having a hard time with the other side-effects, and taking care of their son while Arthur was away at work on top of that was taking its toll. When Alex had first been born, they'd both worried that he would be moody and cry a lot after reading many articles online. But Alex wasn't a particularly fussy baby. Sometimes, he threw pretty impressive crying fits, but most of the time, he was the happiest, most laid-back baby either of them had ever seen. Still, no matter how unfussy he was, taking care of a newborn was tiring, even more so when pregnant.

Merlin was wearing one of Arthur's old red T-shirts and it was riding up, revealing a tantalising glimpse of his small round bump and the stretch marks that marred it. Arthur wanted to touch it so badly. He wanted to run his fingers over it,following them with his tongue. But Merlin needed this nap, he was absolutely exhausted, so Arthur let him rest. There would be plenty of time to adore his bump later, when he was in a better mood.

Besides, he had his son to keep him company. Arthur smiled at the tiny bundle in his arms. Alex was staring straight up at him, an adorable grin on his face. Times like this, the terror of parenthood faded away, and Arthur felt warm all over with love for his son. He wiggled a finger just above Alex's face and broke into a grin when his son caught his finger in his small fist.

"Look at you," he cooed. "You're so strong!"

Alex gurgled happily at him, pulling his finger to his mouth to drool all over it, and Arthur thought his heart was going to burst.

"Soon, you'll be taking me on in a fight and you'll win," he said. "Because you're my strong boy, aren't you?"

Alex let out a high-pitched peal of laughter and Arthur kissed his cheek.

Just then, Merlin stirred with a groan.

"Look, Alex," he mock-whispered. "Your daddy's waking up."

Alex let out another high-pitched peal of laughter.

"How are you feeling now, Merlin?" he asked, letting Alex keep on drooling all over his finger.

Merlin yawned and stretched. "Better, thanks," he mumbled. "I needed that." He groaned as he sat back up, his T-shirt falling back into place. "My back is killing me though."

"Do you want to hold him, then?" Arthur asked. "He'll make you feel better almost immediately. Won't you, Alex?"

"Alright, then," Merlin said, holding his arms out. "He's probably starting to get hungry anyway."

Arthur gently placed Alex in Merlin's arms before he pulled him close and placed a hand on his bump. "You're alright, though, aren't you?"

"I've been better," Merlin replied. "Like those few short weeks when I _wasn't_ pregnant again."

"Do you regret this then?" he asked.

Merlin was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. "No," he finally said. "I hate some of the side-effects of pregnancy, but I'm really ok with being pregnant again. Don't worry, Arthur."

"Good," Arthur said before pressing a kiss to his temple, his hand never letting up his ministrations on Merlin's bump.

**

Arthur watched from the sofa as Merlin relaxed in the recliner, letting Alex nurse. He was barely five months pregnant and already looked as big as he had been when he'd given birth to Alex. In Arthur's opinion, he looked beautiful – his skin glowed, his belly was big and swollen with new life, and he just seemed to radiate happiness. He couldn't get enough of his pregnant spouse, it was all he could do to keep from taking him to bed and slowly making love to him all night. Merlin probably wouldn't mind though, his hormones left him craving sex most of the time. It was even worse than his previous pregnancy (not that Arthur was complaining).

During his first pregnancy, Merlin had discovered that overalls were convenient as they let him keep on wearing trousers and weren't uncomfortable around his midsection. He was wearing his favourite denim overalls, one strap undone and strewn over the back of the recliner, and his red T-shirt was bunched up over his chest so that Alex could access his nipple. His eyes never left their son's face and he gently trailed a finger down his cheek. Fatherhood came naturally to Merlin, and it never failed to make Arthur's heart swell with love as he watched his two favourite people in the world.

Not everything was perfect though. Merlin's bump got in the way of breastfeeding. Arthur still remembered the first time they noticed and how Merlin had let out a small whimper and cried his eyes out, courtesy of his hormones mostly. After a bit of googling and experimenting, they'd bought the recliner, and Merlin and Alex seemed to have found a way around his bump.

Breastfeeding wasn't the only problem, of course. In fact, everything seemed to be a problem these days. He had trouble sitting down, getting up, walking, and he felt like he was always in some sort of pain. And then there was the heartburn, pretty much the only constant problem in Merlin's life these days. He looked exhausted behind his pregnancy glow, unable to get much sleep at night between the twins moving, Alex waking up, and never finding a comfortable position to sleep.

Still, Merlin was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

Just then, Alex pulled off Merlin's nipple and he placed their son on his shoulder to burp him. Once they were done, Arthur got up and held his arms out.

"Here, let me put him to bed for you," he said.

Merlin gave him a tired smile and kissed their son before handing him over. "Thanks. I didn't really fancy getting up just then."

Arthur took his time preparing their son for bed, just cradling him in his arms, gently rocking him to and fro. He loved him so much. He looked so much like his husband, with his dark hair and large ears. He was simply perfect, and everyday, Arthur was grateful that he had been given a chance to meet this perfect little being.

Eventually though, Alex dozed off and Arthur pressed a tender kiss to his forehead before gently lowering him into his crib.

"Good night, Alex," he whispered.

He made his way back to the lounge and paused at the door. Merlin was still in the recliner, his clothes put back on properly, and he was slowly rubbing his large bump with his hands. Arthur always found it adorable when Merlin did that, and part of him also found it incredibly hot. Arthur also wondered if he hadn't developed an overalls kink. He just loved the way they hung off Merlin's pregnant form.

He walked over to stand in front of Merlin and held his hands out. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Merlin took his hands and let Arthur pull him to his feet, then help him to their bedroom. Arthur then helped him onto the bed, settling against the pillows, and sat down next to him. He unclasped one of the straps on Merlin's overalls and pushed his T-shirt up, just like it had been when Alex was nursing, revealing one of Merlin's breasts. They'd been small when he'd given birth to their son, but his second pregnancy had made them grow larger, fit for Arthur to cup and fondle.

"No, Arthur –" Merlin protested weakly as Arthur gently squeezed his breast. "Arthur, don't. They hurt."

Arthur silenced him with a brief kiss. "Just relax, Merlin," he murmured. They both knew that there was only one way to help with Merlin's breast pain.

He trailed small kisses down Merlin's throat, pausing to nip at the place where his neck and shoulder joined, then continued trailing kisses down Merlin's chest, sometimes stopping to suck at his swollen breasts until he reached his nipple. He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of it before slowly brushing his tongue over it. Merlin moaned and arched his back, trying to get more, more of Arthur's mouth, more of his tongue, burying his fingers in Arthur's hair.

"Arthur please..." he groaned.

Arthur took pity on him and drew the nipple into his mouth. He sucked at it lightly, moaning as Merlin's milk filled his mouth. He placed his hand on Merlin's large bump, rubbing soothing circles into it through the fabric of his overalls, loving the feeling of his roundness under his fingers. He lapped and sucked at Merlin's nipple until he was almost dizzy with the need to breathe, eagerly swallowing everything Merlin's breast was willing to give him. He knew Merlin was hard, and Arthur really wanted to fuck him now, but he wasn't quite ready to let go of Merlin's nipple. He cupped Merlin's hard cock, trying to keep Merlin distracted until he was ready.

Merlin's breast was soon empty. He pulled back and fumbled with the clasp on the other strap then pushed Merlin's T-shirt up further until his second breast was uncovered. He nuzzled the nipple gently before wrapping his lips around it and sucking the last of Merlin's milk from it. His cock was hard and straining against his trousers, and he was completely overwhelmed with Merlin, his breasts, his milk, his round belly, his fingers clenching in his hair. It was all too much, yet it wasn't enough.

When he'd drank his fill, his belly warm and full with Merlin's milk, he helped Merlin get onto his hands and knees, the only position they could manage at this stage in his pregnancy. Arthur opened him up with his fingers as fast as he could – neither of them were going to last long.

He pushed in slowly, careful not to hurt Merlin, and placed his hands on Merlin's hips. Once he was sure Merlin had adjusted to his cock inside him, Arthur started thrusting, slowly at first, wanting to enjoy the feeling of Merlin, clenched tight and hot around his cock, but his intentions didn't last. All it took was Merlin pushing back against him, begging Arthur to fuck him harder, and Arthur thrust into him, deep strokes that filled Merlin to the brim.

His hands moved to rest of Merlin's belly, feeling its heavy roundness beneath his palms. He loved this, feeling Merlin like this under his hands, all pregnant belly and warm taut skin. The thought that he'd done this, that he'd put this large bump on Merlin's skinny frame was enough to push him over the edge. Dimly through the haze of his orgasm, he felt Merlin clench around him and heard him shout his name and he knew Merlin had come too.

Once he'd caught his breath, he pulled out and helped Merlin lie down on his back. Arthur settled down next to him and rubbed Merlin's full stomach, feeling the twins move under Merlin's skin.

**

New Year's Eve came and went, taking away some of their fears as the clock struck midnight and fireworks could be heard in the distance. Arthur knew Merlin had been worried that the twins would be born the same year as Alex, meaning that they would all have started school at the same time.

Arthur was sure that having them in the same year would make things easier for them in the long run, but Merlin was afraid of what the teachers and other parents would think since he was the one who would be taking them to school and interacting with other parents. Three children born the same year? They'd think he was irresponsible!

Getting Merlin pregnant almost immediately after giving birth to their son wasn't exactly his proudest moment, but that didn't make them irresponsible parents. Arthur was now completely certain that they were more than capable of caring for three babies at the same time, even though Merlin sincerely doubted that sentiment, his self-doubt in full swing at this stage of his pregnancy, but others wouldn't see it that way.

Arthur glanced to his side where Merlin was sitting, rubbing his belly. It felt like he had been pregnant forever, yet Arthur still found him absolutely irresistible.

"Have I told you how beautiful I think you are recently?" he asked casually. He put his arm on the back of the couch and leaned his head against his hand, aiming for seductive. Now was a good time, their son was in bed and Merlin was well-rested, in part thanks to Arthur taking a short break from work over the holiday season to take care of his husband and child.

Merlin turned his head to look at him and frowned. "I'm fucking huge, Arthur! Why did I let you do this to me?"

Arthur pressed a finger to his lips. "Hey now, you're not," he said, hoping to comfort Merlin. "You're sexy."

"Yeah, right," Merlin scoffed despite the finger on his lips. "Of course you'd find my pain sexy, you bastard."

"I don't find your pain sexy, idiot," Arthur retorted. "I don't like it when you're in pain. But you look amazing like this, your belly swollen with my children."

"I look horrible," Merlin insisted. But Arthur could tell he wasn't going to last long, he had plenty of experience dealing with Merlin's mood swings and self-consciousness over the past months.

"Let me show you how sexy I think you are," Arthur murmured, trailing his fingers down to Merlin's crotch.

But Merlin batted his hands away. "I appreciate the sentiment, Arthur, but I'm really not in the mood right now," he said before leaning in to kiss Arthur in apology. "Sorry."

Arthur just sighed and pulled Merlin close. Cuddling would do, then, if they weren't going to have sex.

"I'm glad they weren't born premature," Merlin said softly. "I mean, of course I'm glad they weren't. But I'm glad they weren't born last year."

"So am I," Arthur said, kissing the top of Merlin's head. "I'm glad you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Happy New Year, Arthur," Merlin mumbled drowsily, stifling a yawn.

"Happy New Year, Merlin. I love you so much."

**

Merlin was almost forty weeks pregnant and he definitely looked it. They were in hospital waiting for the doctor to deliver the twins by caesarian. Merlin had given birth to Alex naturally but the doctor thought it was safer to deliver them by caesarian this time. Merlin hadn't said anything but Arthur knew he was secretly glad he wouldn't be giving birth to the twins naturally – Alex had been hard enough and not enough time had passed that either of them had forgotten how much pain Merlin had been in as he struggled to give birth to their son.

Arthur was by his side, cuddled up to him on the small hospital bed, stroking his bump soothingly. Even though he wasn't saying anything, Arthur knew Merlin was nervous. He could feel it, his husband was so tense in his arms, and he was so quiet.

"It's going to be ok, Merlin," Arthur murmured. "Just relax."

"Yeah, I guess." He didn't sound very convinced however.

Truth be told, Arthur was also nervous though he was keeping it hidden from Merlin. The last thing he needed before giving birth was the knowledge that Arthur was just as nervous as him. It wasn't just the birth he was worried about, he was also worried about the future. After all, for the duration of Merlin's pregnancy, the twins had been nothing more than an abstract thought. It had been so easy to rationalise them.

Now, they were almost here, and suddenly Arthur wasn't so sure they could care for them, give them the attention they needed and deserved. After all, Alex was still so young, still so tiny and defenceless, and he still needed so much attention.

Arthur was glad he didn't have to worry about their first born right now – Merlin's mother was in town for the next two weeks to take care of him and help out after Merlin gave birth.

Just then, the doctor came in and soon Merlin was carted off to the operating theatre to give birth to their twins. Arthur stayed by his side for the entire procedure, holding his hand tightly, trying to ignore the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him.

**

Two months after the birth of their twins – two _very_ healthy baby girls, Alice and Mary – Arthur was starting to relax slightly. It was a lot of hard work, taking care of three very young children at the same time, but so far, they were doing ok. On top of his paternity leave, Arthur had used some of the holiday time and sick leave he'd accrued so that Merlin wasn't on his own. He also worked from home four days a week.

Of course, it also gave him an opportunity to be with his family and watch his children grow, something he'd feared he'd miss out on at one time.

Merlin seemed to be doing alright too. He was exhausted but he no longer doubted their ability to take care of their children.

Neither of them had even tried to initiate sex, too tired and too worried about accidentally impregnating Merlin again. Merlin had been very clear on that subject – he would not be carrying another child for a long time now. Arthur didn't mind, not really. As much as he loved the way Merlin looked carrying his children in his belly, Arthur was more than happy with what they had now. The emotional bond they'd formed in the months following the birth was far more important to him than sex. That could wait until the children were older.


End file.
